Of Kittens and Demons
by Zenth Chrono
Summary: Its A Ranma Gold Digger AMG X-over. I've wrote a new chapter one and changed a few bits in the Prologue... Well Enjoy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story and do not plan on using this fiction for any monitory gain.

(A.N.) Reading the reviews I'm glad people like what I'm trying to put across. I'm also very grateful to those of you who have offered help that made me rethink the way I started writing and apologies to those I confused with the way I wrote before.

Special thanks to pspinler and RS as it was your words that really made me rethink what i was doing. Thanks guys.

Special note to Apienkoss I'll try not to ask to many questions but there is a lot about the Gold Digger comic's i don't know so thanks and for the offer I'll most definitely take you up on it.

To the rest of my reviewers thanks for the support.

Enjoy the rewrite.

**Prologue**

Near mid morning the still air is crisp from the cold night, close to a not long dead campfire two figures lay asleep  
in each others arms wrapped in a slightly old ruffled sleeping bag.

The first figure young man a person might place in and around his late teens to early twenties of Asian decent  
handsome by some standards. His hair long and must run to his mid back about six foot two at a guess his body  
lean but well muscled even in sleep as he is now he's ready but relaxed constantly aware, ready for the attack even  
while holding the other in his arms.

The second a young woman looking close to the same age, of more European decent with what could be described as  
a almost divine beauty with a hint of wicked to balance things out. A heart shape face donned with three marks one on  
her forehead and one under each eye for those who who would not recognize the significance of them would believe  
them triable in origin. Her hair long dark, her body tanned and lean but without the obvious muscle of the man holding  
her, with an almost hourglass figure and would stand at a hight of five foot ten inches.

Ranma and Mara the names that fit with the description both seem content to sleep secure in know the other is with them.

Mara Ex-demon turned to the light when she fell in love with a mortal, now Demon-Goddess Class One Category One  
of Sex, Warriors and Children. Adopted child of Bastet and Sakhmet so you can see where she gets her vocations

Ranma Ex-heir Of the anything goes school of martial arts before he renounced his family name and became a wanderer,  
now Ranma immortal grandmaster of the hand of the immortal school of martial arts.

How did they meet? And why are they in a sleeping bag in the middle of nowhere? Well as to how they met that is a long and complicated story which is better told another time. Why are they in the middle of nowhere well thats simple their on their  
honeymoon. A camping tour of Europe and the British Isles at the moment their in their last destinationsomewhere in northern  
Scotland.

The newly married couple (well I say newly they've been married for over seven months but I'm sure that must still count as  
newly married) are woke by the sounds of battle not more than a mile away at most. Looking at one another they nod quickly  
get dressed ant packed up.

"Ranma Love, Sound like we stumbled in on a war should we head over and see if we can help?" Asked his wife.

"You should know me by now love its part of the code so I got to help" He replied referring to the martial art code to help  
those who for what ever reason are unable to help them self.

"I know, I know its just that when ever we do a good dead it always comes back to haunt us in some way oranother. War  
is not something I want to haunt us especially one we know anything about" she said ending with a sigh.

"Don't worry love we're not joining the war we are just going to make sure any innocents are removed from the lineof fire and  
heal those who need it" he said trying to reassure her with a smile

"beside if we end up collecting any ghosts I'm sure if we ask Bell real nice, with a box of the chocolates she likes on hand  
she'd exercise them right out"he added with a grin.

She laughed, not a cackle like she used to but a happy joyful laugh which she dose a lot of since she met him because he truly  
dose make her happy.

"OK but you have to be the one to buy them" replied now smiling for the first time since they were shocked awake.

With the banter ended and their things packed and stored it in hammer space they quickly made their way in the direction the  
sounds were coming form. It didn't take them to long to come to the first signs of battle I say battle but what they came across  
was a sight that made Ranma's blood boil a single female were-cheetah trying to protect her children she was already battered  
and bloody, half dead on her feet as the four were wolfs taunted and toyed with her.

He let out a growl and Mara new that look on her husbands face she shuddered that look always meant pain or death or both  
to who ever was on the receiving end usual some demon who hand come after her to make a name of them selves or up their  
careerer by punishing her her betrayal in taking the redemption offered and they all met the same thing a really ticked off  
hubby.

"Hey how about you come play with me but somehow I don't thing you bunch of cowards like you four could handled  
someone who isn't on the verge of death" Ranma growled out.

"Well look what we got here boy 's fresh meat, two weakling humans ready for the slaughter" the lead wolf said before  
smacking the injured cheetah to the ground next to her kittens. The others just laughed without comment.

The pack of four moved toward him Mara moved around to the side. The lead took a quick swing going for the early kill but  
to his and every one there except Mara who new to some extent what her husband was capable of. As the wolf try to pull  
back thinking it fluke and that a mere human could never stand up to a werewolf's strength . Only to find the human easily able  
to hold him but also the presser on his hand in crease to the point that he he felt some of the bones in his hand crack. Before  
he could try anything else to Ranma slips his other hand to the wolf to wolfs shoulder a quick twist and push latter finds the  
once cocky werewolf on the floor screaming with his right arm still in then possession of his would be victim.

"I hate it when he gets like this" Mara muttered to her self off to the side slowly making her way to the she cat and her kittens.

"Ranma stop playing with them and end it quick we got a mother and her children to worry about"she yelled to her husband  
who was now settling in to what could only be described as a cat stance.

"Sorrrry Love, but you now the cat in me likes its games I'll be quick" He answered still looking at the pack as his finger tips  
start to glow.

By now the three remaining up right werewolf's were not as sure as they once were. Here in front of them stood a human that  
not only stopped but also dismembered on of the strongest among them with such ease that they didn't think giant was even  
capable of. On top of that the 'human' was starting to sound like a cat and was in a stance that could only be depicted as a cat  
ready to pounce. Now all in all this was enough to start them panicking but what really made them want to about face and run  
for the hills was the fact that the glow that started at hi fingers were now shaped into three inch claws. So be being the proud  
warriors they were they decided that the best coarse of action for their tribes safety was to make a tactical withdraw and warn  
the rest and they did just that with their tales between their legs or at least they tried to.

"Not to day boys" said the they heard the human say as they started to run. "Not ever again" with that they all dropped and  
blood spray every where.

For the second they moved Ranma was on them KI claws from the Master of the Neko-Ken rending them as easily as a well  
forged Katana cuts through silk. Ranma having mastered the true version of the deadly style after having the corruptversion along with his fear purged form him by his mother-in-laws the sister wives the Goddesses Bastet and Sakhmet

The married couple then move quickly to the small pride to see how much can be done for them.

"I don't know who or what the two of you are, but I will thank you for saving my kittens"she said in between coughing  
blood.

Ranma smiled sadly and replied. "hey now we going to save you to just you wait" he looked to his wife with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Love i can't the damage to her is more that my healing magic can fix because of my duality, if Bell Was here she  
would probably have more luck, but I'm sorry" she said sadly and looking apologetic towards the woman.

"Hey it's alright you saved my kits and thats enough for me" she sated drowsily from loss of blood.

"But, I will ask this of the two of you take my kit raise them as you would your own" she coughed a little blood before  
continuing.

"Your strong, stronger than anyone I've ever seen of any race, please take them make them strong like you, the battle was  
not going well when I left the kittens are more than like all thats left of my people please as my dieing wish" she pleaded.

The couple looked at one another for but a moment before Mara responded to the request "We'll take them, its a special  
gift you give in them." she smiled although a sad one.

"I'll make sure their healthy and fed and my husband will make them stronger than the whole of your tribe once was and  
we'll both know they are loved" she finished.

"Thank you" Was the last words the mother of the three little cheetah died the light in her eyes faded and a small smile  
graced her lips.

Ranma closed her dead eyes as tears slip down his face. His wife hugged him close and comforted him as he always  
took the death of someone personally.

"You know, I only new her for a moment but I could tell she would have been a great friend" he finally said.

"I know love, she did have something about her didn't she" she said in a quiet voice. Just then they were remained that  
they were now the proud parents of three bouncing baby cheetahs as on of them cried.

Mara smiled "Sounds like someones hungry" she said to her husband.

Then frowned and said. " But i think we should do somewhere far away from here" Ranma nodded and got up.

"Hello little ones time for us to leave" and with that they picked the three kittens and in a flash of a teleportation spell curtsey of  
Mara they where gone.

Not to long after and not to far away from where our couple and children left from. But on the now quiet battle field littered with bodies of werecheetah and wolf alike the seen could only be described as a 'blood bath' because that's mostly what was there.

A new figure walks tears flow down his face, a tall man around six foot with short blond hair thin and wearing close  
that if any one was left to see would make think what in the nine hells is Indiana Jones doing in Scotland.

"Gone, all gone" just as the words left his mouth a faint cry could be heard in the rubble of a near by house.

He rushed to the rubble and carefully began to route through the wreck, when he finally moved enough of the wreckage away.  
There he found the soon to be new member of his family. A baby girl what he would come come to believe the last of her kind  
a werecheetah in the world.

"Well not all gone, and if I have anything to say about it never gone" and with that Theo Diggers left that with his tiny bundle held tightly in his arms.

TBC...


	2. Chapter One

(A.N.) A lot different than the way i was going before but I hope people like it anyway, for those of you who want to

know where I'm thinking of taking this and my idea there's a small bit a then end that I hope answers some the questions

I've had.

Well Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

The first signs of a new day, the sun rising up from the east and braking through the gape in the thick drapes of a  
room cluttered with boxes to rest to the face of one of the two inhabitants of the room successfully waking him.

Moaning softly as he untangled him self from his wife's loving arms pausing only a moment to peck her on the ruby  
lips, cussing her to stir as he left for is morning shower.

Mara hearing the door to the on suite close opened her eyes and stretched moving over to the now empty side of the  
bed trying with not much success in hold in the fleeting warmth from her husbands body. As she lay there letting her  
mind think of the last seventeen year's sure they had their ups and downs what with the kids and everything but she  
never felt such bliss in all her long life until she met Ranma. Broke form her thoughts by her husbands reappearance  
in the bed room she admired his body as he walked wearing a large towel round his waste and a hand towel in his  
hands as he dry his long hair.

"Hey, how you feeling? I didn't expect you up for awhile yet" Ranma said in hushed voice.

The past few days had Ranma on pin hooks because in all the years they had been together she had never really  
been ill she could have a cold now and again but that was usually because of a glitch in the world computer. As to the  
fact that divinity didn't catch mortal illnesses and you could usually tell something was afoot when they had more than a  
cold. So because of this (Plus Ranma running round trying to make her comfortable and the kids ducking for cover because  
their of Dad running round trying to make Mom comfortable) they have yet to unpack the reason for the boxes  
everywhere.

"Great actually, No ache or cramps, No feelings of sickness I feel normal, must have been one of those three day things how  
about you are you calm now?" she teased even when ill she found it highly amusing how the calm cool and  
usually restrained could act like a headless chicken a sickness.

"Well you can't blame me for being a bit stressed, you haven't had more than a cold in all it the year's we've been  
together" he replied with a blush and a slight frown.

"You will make some calls call to find out what's been happen up stairs to cause it wont you?" it wasn't a question.

"You now it, id rather not have gone through that without a damn good reason" she replied anyway.

"I'll phone after I've showered and dressed, then we can get to unpacking and seeing what damage the kids have done in  
our relative absence" she added.

As she got up she sent her husband a wicked smile, and gave him a come hither gesture to which he smile and complied,  
as soon as he was close enough she grabbed him slipping her arms around his neck pulling him in to a very deep and  
passionate kiss. When they pulled back a bit with their foreheads still touching looking deep into each others eyes she spoke  
in a low husky voice.

"I think you need another shower so you can help you your poorly reach the places she couldn't on her own " and with  
that she turned and sauntered into the bath room. He flowed shaking his head smiling with slightly amused look in his  
eyes(wondering not for the first time if which heritage she inherited her libido from demon or god).

They were now living in the States, Atlanta to be exact all because Skuld said that they ,well not Mara and Ranma  
the kids would need to be here for an events in the future but she wouldn't say what (Mara just though the half-pint  
goddess was fed-up with the temple be cramped and finally saw a way to get them out or after all the failed advances  
toward Ranma she was just upset and sent them on a wild system bug chase ).

But they couldn't really complain as it was they had a nice new home not as big as some of the others in the area but the  
land around it was more than a hundred acres. The house it self had six bedrooms two of which had an on suite, One  
main bathroom with bath the size of a small pond Down stairs had four large rooms one of which was the size of a  
medium function room (Ranma was **thinking** of making it in to weights room.)(Mara **was** going to turn it in to a area  
for dinner parties and such.) and a large kitchen which can hold an eight seat dinning table with enough room for  
three people to walk arm in arm around said table and still not touch the counter tops. So all in all it wasn't so bad  
having to move countries for a while and after all the adventures they had over the year's it would be good to have some  
time off (like they have a choice where this pair go not even Kami-sama him self can know (A good idea? Yes. Know?  
Not a chance in the multiverse .)).

Taking full advantage of first light two figure dance round each other trading blows shadowed form the light of the  
dawn. But still one could easily depict the gender of each if nothing else, one male about five foot nine lean with a little  
muscle tone the other female just an inch or two shorter with the same build. As they move apart and settle down wipe sweat  
from their brows they hear clapping from the door of the kitchen they turn both slipping into a non-stance which  
to those who new was typical Ranma of old. At the door they find their father smiling a loving smile born of pride  
in the accomplishments of his children.

"The two of you have come quite far in your training, I think its time I stared to up your training and see how well you cope  
with some of this old mans secrets" grinning at them as he said it, he new the answer to the question he was about  
to ask but it had to be done, it was just the way it was.

His face grew serous "The question is are you sure you want the responsibility the knowledge I would share with you would  
require".

Both had always wanted, yearned for the question to be asked, but now they were asked they were shocked having asked  
time and time again for him to teach them the more advanced parts of their school and all he would say is when your  
ready. They got over the shock quickly though and bowed down respectively before bringing them selves strait to  
answer him.

"It would be an honor to lean and hope I am worthy of the honer and responsibility you deem me of" and bowed again.

"We shall see" was he replied with a glint in his eyes.

Walking up to the two of his children that decided to carry to training in the art he pulled them in to a fatherly hug and  
laughed and said."I hope you realise training with me just became hell on earth"

"Awe come on dad your training is hell anyway these no way it can't be any worse then now" the young man said  
with a smirk certain of his statement.

"Yeah dad there ain't nothing you could do thats could be worse than whats you put us through so far" added the young  
woman with the same look as her brother.

Ranma just laugh some as he turned and started to walk in the kitchen the start breakfast and replied.

"We'll see if you say that after the first time your hit with the bolder"

The twins looked at each other for a moment and start to wonder not for the first time about the fathers sanity.

"You know what Liz?"the boy said slowly

"Whats that Ry?"she ask still watching he fathers back as he headed to the kitchen.

"I think we just made a big mistake"he replied.

"Oh come on you know he was probably just trying to scare us" she stated in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah I guess your right, besides mom would have his hide if he even though of any thing like that right"he asked

"Yeah thats right" still a little uncertain but started to walk to the house trying not to think of their up coming training  
her brother following close behind. Now that we can see the pair better their look to be around eighteen perhaps a little  
older with blond hair littered with different size brown spots. The girls flowing down her back just short of her rear  
the boy shorter but not short as it hangs around his shoulders. Both attractive to in their own way and a person could tell  
from glance they were related and walked with a confidence that would draw people to them like moths to a flame.

Sitting in front of the TV in the front room was the last member of the family enjoying the start of a Tom & Jerry  
marathon, Sue is the youngest of the family and would think when talking to her she was younger than she actually is. The girl  
has No sides to her, she can see only the good things in life and always looks to make everyone happy oh did i  
mention shes the the magic user out of the children. Being taught all she can learn from her mother she has a higher  
learning curve than even her father and while only trained in the basics of her fathers art is loved no less for it. But with  
all good there's a bad and with this little angel the bad is a fraction to the let of dooms day, slow boil temper and with  
near almost semi cosmic powers you got a slight problem. Luckily she has picked up her 'daddies' Ice cream addiction  
and can be easily subdued by that or some soothing words from her most favorite person in the world yep you guest it  
her daddy and like all daddies girls she has him rapped round her little finger thankfully for us Mara has Ranma by his...  
I think we'll leave it at that.

Well your normal every day family, if your normal every day family consists of one super powerful immortal marital  
arts master with enough power to take out a fair size city without braking a sweat, one overly protective woman of  
divine origin with even more power than said marital artist and three supposedly fictional magical beings.

Ranma was just finishing making breakfast his wife on the phone finding out whats been going on the past few days to  
find out why she has been sick. His children all round the table waiting for their father to dish out food and chatting about  
general things.

"So kid what cha got fixed for the day?" Ranma asked as he liked to be a part of his kids life but not a controlling factor  
just enough so they new he cared but not to cramp their style.

Before they could answer they heard a loud scream of "I'M WHAT?" from the hall where their mother was on the  
phone. They all turn their heads to the door that lead to the the hall and listened to the tail end of the the conversation.

"And your sure of this?"she continued

"You better not be pulling my leg cause if I find out this is all some sick joke..." leaving the sentence hanging.

"Of course its Great News, thank you, Bye" with that they could hear the handset placed back on the receiver and  
waited to find out what all that was about.

In work Mara with a dazed look and glazed over eyes Ranma quickly got up and help her to her chair, setting her down  
and putting food in front of her with a fresh cup of herbal tea. They waited for her to say something until Sue got fed-up  
and just came out and asked.

"Whats the matter mama?"in a slightly worried voice.

"Yeah love did you find out why you've been ill, your going to be alright, right dear?"trying to will it with his words

"What? Yes love there nothing to be worried, what happened was perfectly normal"she replied with a small smile

"What do you mean perfectly normal? Three days vomiting is nowhere near normal, I'm no doctor but even i now that"  
he said with total disbelief.

"Morning sickness is perfectly normal when your pregnant, so see nothing to worry about" she said with the same small  
smile one that is worn by those that are purely happy.

"Oh pregnant, is that all it... wait what you just say?" he ask with a slightly bewildered looked

"I'm pregnant Love"she replied he smile becoming a little wider.

"Thats what i though you said" and with that he fainted

With that Mara broke in to laughter at seeing her husband faint, while the children just stared at her before the girls  
Squealed rushed their mother giving her hugs and twittering about names, clothes and what not. While their brother  
went to get the smelling salts to wake their father shaking his head and muttering to him self something about being the  
only one of them with a level head.

TBC...

(A.N.) I was thinking of explaining more about the whole how he ended up with Mara, what happen to the NWC and  
other things in either in a flashback and/or a Separate fic but I haven't decided yet.

The curse wont be cured but Ranmawill have control of it thats how I'll be able to tie in how he was able to teach the kids  
how to change forms. also going to tie the curse to how he is immortal and this is not Ranmas a god fic.

Why the Immortal bit? thats just so that the Mara marrying him is a bit more plausible, you know the whole not wanting  
to watch the person you love grow old and die thing. Makes things easier as to how they got together cause I don't think  
the girl would be interested if he ended up looking like happy or Khu Lon in about 300 years .

To answer why their on earth Ranma may be immortal but only god/goddesses are in the up in VIP so Mara is going to  
want to stick with her hubby.

The NWC Has me a bit stumped I was thinking of doing the same thing Hung Nguyen has done with a lot of his xover's  
and having him transfered by mistake or choice but it will be after the failed wedding.


End file.
